ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alucard
Alucard is a rouge Double A psychic that believes he is Dracula. Designated as "Subject A" he is the most powerful psychic in XCOM possession. Appearance Alucard has eyes which are blood red in color, and they glow a brighter hue of red when angry. He has short hair and his usual outfit is comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat (similar to the duster coats often associated with cowboys) with cape. He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. Alucard's gloves have five pointed seals on them. He has a vast range of supernatural techniques and is an expert gunfighter. His psychic powers grant him enhanced shapeshifting abilities, allowing him to change his shape, and inhumanly wield extremely massive and powerful guns. He appears in the same clothes that Sir Hellsing wore in the movie. Personality Alucard fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until his target has been totally disabled and humiliated. However, he does seem to have some small shred of humanity left in him, as he is still capable of shedding tears, taken by scientist to mean that he is not completely lost. Do to his massive psychic abilities Alucard is very egotistical as well. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and obliterating his enemy. One of his favorite methods is allowing himself to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together. It can accurately be stated that rather than killing his opponents, Alucard breaks them. However, even with his incredible powers, it is possible to even take Alucard by surprise, usually because of his arrogance. When an XCOM squad was sent to apprehend him, he assumed they would be easily killed and while they were devastated they were able to eventually catch him off guard. Alucard believes that “That which defeats a monster is always a man,” states that he wishes to find an opponent, a human opponent, with sufficient willpower to destroy him despite his strength. However the phrase could be interpreted on a more universal scale, i.e. “Only a human can rid the world of monsters”. Though that could be referring to the Alien War implying that only one who retains their humanity can perform this task, of defeating a monster without another taking its place. Underneath his cocky, arrogant attitude, Alucard seems deeply sad and is envious of humans, for they are blessed with the gift of death and moving on to the next life, while he himself is unable to die and must walk the Earth for eternity until the last day. He clearly regrets becoming an immortal monster, and has great respect for humans who have the willpower to endure old age and death. In fact on his wife’s Integra’s her deathbed he tells her that she is still the "same spirited young woman" from when they first met, and that now she is truly beautiful. In conjunction, Alucard also holds a great affinity for humans who take pride in themselves, often expressing his desire to die by a human/mortal. In fact it was originally his wife’s death (either child birth or cancer) that sent him over the age. He often shows respect for certain humans for their bravery, such as the XCOM members who apprehended him..Alucard has expressed extreme disgust with the Cult of Sirius cataloging them as cowards. Despite this, he is not entirely against immortality. Rather, he believes it is something one must earn. Presumably, he views his own transformation as an escape because he became one, so that he would "never have to cry again.” It is for this reason that he allows XCOM to study him. He has also expressed a desire to meet Juliet and India after hearing about their exploits as well as Cologne (elder). The rest of the important aspect of Alucard's personality such as his relationship with God are explained believing he is Count Dracula one of his greatest sources of inspiration is Francis Ford Coppola's film, Bram Stoker's Dracula. Relationships Seras Victoria She is either Alucard’s daughter who was put up for adoption after Integra’s death and Alucard went crazy or his sister. Integra Fairbrook Wingates She will Alucard’s wife who dies either from child birth or cancer causing his to go off the deep end. Powers and abilities Alucard demonstrates, an astonishing and overwhelming range of Psychic abbilities; these include, but are probably not limited to: Eroding Detachment: This is Subject A’s primary ability. It allows him to take in a body part of another person, by eating their flesh, and then use it as his own. It's basically like an organ transplant without a limit. This ability also allows him to reattach lost limbs and to junction his lifeforce on to another living individual, and continue to live on through that method. Alucard’s skill in this ability is so great that he can simply grab onto and absorb the organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more biomass, copying and assimilating it into his own in order to fortify as well as densifying his body. In addition to absorbing biomass, Alucard can absorb the knowledge and memories of the people he consumes. Death Resistive Body: '''This is a byproduct of eroding detachment ability the magnitude of life force and biomass in his body grants him astonishing regenerative properties as his body is able to reshape on it's own, so that he can survive. Alucard can be damaged to the point of death, even to the point of having his entire body disintegrated, but can only truly be killed if he either all of his biomass is destroyed or runs out of lives to use as power. This is an extremely difficult task seeing as how he is capable of absorbing the lives of other’s to lengthen his lifespan. He has regenerated from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. however due to his psychosis exceedingly holy weapons have been shown to incapacitate him for a time, but even that is always the case. '''Hibernation: '''When damaged to an extreme extent Alucard is able to save his life by telekinetically petrifying every cell of his body; this leaves him in a state described as similar to "cryogenic stasis". In this state Alucard can not perform any actions, but also can not suffer any harm regardless of what attack is launched at him. '''Combat Experience: In addition to his superhuman abilities, Alucard also possesses the combat experience of the people he’s absorbed including the XCOM agents sent to apprehend him. While he usually relies on crushing his opponents with sheer power, he does at times use strategy. Clairvoyance: '''Alucard has been known to hit targets at great range using handguns while looking the other way. He does this by using his so-called 'third eye'. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Due to his absorbed biomass, Alucard's appearance belies his actual weight, granting him enormous strength and durability. The extent is unknown, but Alucard can physically rip humans apart with ease. He can slice through a uranium shell moving at high speed. '''Superhuman Speed: In spite of its immense weight, Alucard’s speed is likewise enhanced. He can move faster than the eye can see, such as when he seemingly appeared to be a glint of light. Superhuman Reflexes: He has demonstrated the ability to catch bullets. Superhuman Agility: The ability to defy gravity to an uncertain limit. He is also seen leaping impossible distances and can walk up vertical surfaces. Shapeshifting: Alucard can psionically alter the formation of his biological cells at will. As a result he is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything or anyone, should it be the form of any creature he has consumed or human aspects that he makes up. He can transform to anything that doesn't exceed his mass, which, seeing how massively large he is, does not create much of an issue. He also states that his form means nothing and that he can take any form that he chooses. Additionally, Alucard can transform parts of its body, often using this ability in battle to transform its limbs into weapons. Intangibility: '''Another aspect of Alucard’s shapeshifting ability allows him to attain minimum density. Thus allowing him to pass through solid objects. '''Telekinesis: Alucard has also been shown to be in possession of extremely powerful psychokinetic abilities. He is able to move and manipulate anything he wants with a mere thought, regardless of its size or mass. Telepathy: Alucard is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). Psionic Demesne: Like with all rouge Double-A psychics this is Alucard’s most powerful abilities. He has used it to perform such feats as manipulating shadows into physical form, which he can then use however he wishes, controlling the weather, and summoning the souls of those whose mass he has absorbed in a variety of forms that either sprout from his body or swarm around him as an army. Weapons Alucard is an exceedingly lethal combatant even when unarmed, due to his extensive psionic abilities and strength, but he also uses various weapons in battle. These have included swords, machine guns, and traditional vampire-slaying tools such as stakes and crosses. Notes All is mentioned of Alucard was that he was apprehended by an XCOM team so I added bits and pieces. As of now he has no real name only referred to as either Alucard or Subject A. He will represent Cliff Gilbert in the Project Arms crossover Category:Project Arms Category:Reflections Lost on a Dark Road